Azetidines are four member ring compounds having one nitrogen and three carbon atoms. As a four member ring, there is ring strain which leads to difficulties in preparation of the azetidines and more difficulties in substitutions and modifications of azetidines. The compounds are of importance as intermediates leading to 1,3,3 trinitroazetidine, TNAZ, an energetic material that can be melt cast or press loaded into articles for use as an explosive or propellant. Other azetidine compounds are biologically active and have pharmalogical properties. A major obstacle has been that the substituted azetidines have been impossible to prepare or the synthesis routes can not provide adequate quantities at a reasonable cost. The present invention is directed to new azetidine compounds and new processes which use the compounds.